


Malevolent

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, M/M, and meebo suffers a lot, and while the blood isn't described it should be pretty easy to imagine, expect lots of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mikleo cursed inwardly as he watched this dragon with amber scales and iridescent gold shimmers, summon more lightning as he trampled home after home.





	Malevolent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/gifts).



> All the love for [Ardent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentKnight) who was a fantastic beta.

Atop a hill overlooking the village, a turquoise clad witch crumbled to his knees. Hands dug into the dirt as thunder and lightning echoed through the air. Dark clouds formed overhead. Shrill screaming cut through the cacophony when an entire school building was crushed in one footstep. More lightning struck around the beast of legends as it unleashed a piercing wail. Tears rolled as the witch looked back up. Despite the distance, he could feel the air from the beast as it flapped its golden wings; two toned webbing that he could swear had the Shepherd’s crest imprinted there.

  
_ Of course his body couldn’t last, but I didn’t think the magic would do this. _ Mikleo cursed inwardly as he watched this dragon with amber scales and iridescent gold shimmers, summon more lightning as he trampled home after home. His head cocked as he stared at the person stuck on a claw. Mikleo saw the purple tips of Gramp's gray hair as his body fell.   
  
“Sorey… I'm sorry. This wasn't… it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” His heart fluttered still. He had only wished for a longer life with Sorey. One where they could die together. Yet here he sat, Sorey’s blood stiff in his clothing, Malevolence so thick he could barely breath, and able to do nothing but watch as his one and only rampaged. Elysia's sun had gone dark.   
  
Mikleo remembered when Elysia’s sun shined only for him; when those tender, plush, warm lips first pressed against his. That very love, those lips across his skin, formed the power that had created this beast. Symonne's words echoed, _ "Love is fickle. Temporary. And yet creates the strongest magic." _   
  
Only now did he understand Malevolence. The darkness in every heart. The specks left behind by forcing the universe's will. Michael had warned him. Or tried to.   
  
For the first time since his own uncle had driven him out of Camlann, did Mikleo want to do something selfish with his magic. Sorey had never asked for a longer life. All those hours Mikleo poured over ancient texts, chanting things he couldn’t actually read, all for what he considered a good deed. He was sacrificing his own nearly immortal life so that he and Sorey could share a life together.   
  
Mikleo held a hand over his heart. Feeling it beat, fluttered still as he felt Sorey's presence. Hi's 'good deed' had caused this. The very magic he swore would only do good had corrupted his love.   
  
Although, what if this hadn't been good. He wanted to make Sorey happy, but could he truly only have been after Sorey's attention? Lusting after the feeling of a body against his, of being shown unyielding love and affection?   
  
Should he have known all those times Sorey narrowly escaped death? Swords and arrows missing vitals by a hair. How moody and angry Sorey would be after surviving things he probably shouldn't have.   
  
"Sorey..." his heart froze as the dragon roared again, calling lightening still. This wasn’t Sorey. He wouldn’t rein destruction like this, he wouldn’t destroy lives. But this  _ was _ Sorey. 

  
"I guess they were right. Magic only leads to Malevolence, and malevolent is all I can be.” He'd been speaking aloud. As if Sorey could hear him.   
  
His breath caught as he gazed up at the stars. He wouldn't attempt another good deed after this, but he had to save Sorey.    
  
Clutching his staff that laid before him, Mikleo rose and extended his arm, commanding every ounce of spewing Malevolence he had created to come to him.   
  
He felt it first at his hands, burning, stinging, needling sensations eating at every cell of him. It burned. Like a searing gale, wiping his skin with fire. Deep in his stomach it coiled, and snaked through his body until he choked. Constricting his lungs. Robbing him of every breath.   
  
Through it all, even as his eyes fluttered, Sorey still appeared radiant. Eyes larger than the world's greatest treasure, shining more brilliantly than diamonds. Would those scales be hard as steel, or rough yet soft like Sorey's skin?   
  
Bleak became Mikleo's world. Gagging on Sorey's name as he writhed beneath Malevolence. He felt the energy fill every orifice, until he was ready to burst. He would have screamed, if not for feeling as if death itself were invading him. When he thought he would explode, there came a sharp pain, and everything went quiet.   
  
No roars. No thunder. No lightening. No pain.   
  
"Mikleo." His head picked up to see Sorey with his chestnut hair and sun kissed skin. That warm, sunshine smile stretching from ear to ear. Vanilla and cinnamon hit Mikleo as Sorey kneeled beside him. A hand came to Mikleo's cheek.   
  
"Sorey!" Mikleo wailed as he threw himself against Sorey's bare chest. Fingers slid under Mikleo's chin. Sorey paused, staring so deep that Mikleo shivered. Warm breathes mixed as both inched towards each other. As soon as lips met, tongues pushed, hands pulled at hair, hips pulled closer, bodies flush.

 

Heaven was having Sorey around him, nails digging into his back, lips and teeth against his collarbone, and those hands that pushed him further and further over the edge.    
  
Mikleo knew blood coated his skin, knew fangs pierced him. Yet he never felt any of that. He raised a hand to feel Sorey's scales. A small smirk crossed his lips before his arm fell; his body becoming a black mist.

  
Sorey’s Malevolence, his very life essence, would dissolve Mikleo. He would become Malevolence, kill them both, and would save Sorey.    
  
All of Glenwood would only know Mikleo as malevolent to the end.


End file.
